disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Cloud Antelope’s Secret
'Catboy and the Cloud Antelope’s Secret '''is the 48th episode of Season 36. Summary While the Disney Junior Club has set up a Magic Drive to help sick magical animals who had their magic drained for any unknown reasons, a mysterious and wild blue and white creature called a Cloud Antelope is hurt, wounded, and confused, in the forest of Portugal, and only Catboy and his friends can help find and cure it, then help it fight a monster that Catboy had seen in his dreams, which might be the culprit who’s been draining magic for itself. Plot The episode begins at night in a blue-colored and sparkly forest where Catboy is walking and exploring the forest. Just then, he heard beautiful music drifting through the air, and it was coming from the other side of the blue forest. Feeling like he was under a trance, Catboy slowly followed the sound, already mesmerized by the musical notes. He then closed his eyes and hummed to the tune in a perfect key, but as he closed his eyes, Catboy gasped as he saw the most beautiful fairy in the most beautiful silk gown he'd ever seen, and he'd never heard a beautiful singing voice like that before. The fairy smiled down at him, and prompted him to sing along with her. Without thinking, Catboy closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and sings along with the fairy, as he spins and twirls to the melody. But just when he opened his eyes, Catboy snapped out of his trance as he gasped again, only in surprise and fear, when the fairy transformed into a horrid creature that looks like a cross between a banshee and a harpy! He screams and tried to run away, but the blue light of the blue forest was going out very quickly that he was already losing the trail that will lead him out of the forest! He was trapped, and the hybrid monster was closer to getting him, and was probably hungry for a delicious and scared looking boy in a blue cat costume! But just as she was about to grab him with her thin spidery hands, another strange creature leaps out of nowhere and it landed between Catboy and the monster, then it fought away the creature and defeated it easily. After the creature was gone, the blue creature turned to Catboy with a calm and friendly expression on it's face, and it walked up to him, as if it was prompting him that it's okay and that he was safe now. Catboy couldn't help but see how beautiful it looked just as it started talking, much to his surprise and wonder, and he heard it say it's name: Cloudwhisper. With his eyes filled with amazement, Catboy slowly outstretched his arms and was about to touch the creature when suddenly, everything went white as the scene fades to Connor’s room, filled with sunlight and Connor is seen still in bed, awake and staring into space, wondering what that dream was. Connor then decides to memorizing the music he heard in his dreams as he picks up his magic flute, but as he tried to play the tune with it, all that came out was nothing and he lets out a sigh. Just then, his iDisney rings as Connor picks it up from his desk just to get a call from Amaya, who says to him that he needs to get to the DJC Treehouse right away! Connor quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out! At the treehouse, Connor was wide eyed with shock to see a big group of magical animals covered in black spots and looking weak, and from the empty looks in their eyes, it almost looked like their magic has been drained! Looking at them like this made Connor cringed as he couldn’t stand seeing all these magical animals in this state just when Luna tells him urgently that they need his healing power right now, and after pulling himself together and staying calm, Connor got to work on healing the magical animals. However, he couldn’t think of a way to give them magic so Doc comes up with an idea: they can start up a Magic Drive, which is like a Blood Drive, only instead of giving blood, they can give magic from the healthy magical animals, to the drained magical animals. As everyone agrees with that idea, the Disney Junior Club had already set up the Magic Drive as all the healthy magical animals lined up to have a little bit of their magic taken and then transferred into the sick magical animals. They even set up flyers and went online to tell everyone with a magical pet or with magical powers to help with the Magic Drive, and soon, so many people and animals helped. As she was working, Amaya turned to Connor and she asked him if he was okay. Sighing, Connor replied that he is and that he loved that idea, but she could tell from the slightly dark shadows around his eyes that he didn't look that okay as Amaya asked him if he had another scary dream, and Connor responds that he did, only the dream looked so real. Just then, Kwazii calls everyone from inside to treehouse to come inside and check out the message he just received from Portugal. When everyone gathered around, Kwazii moves the cursor to the mail button and clicks on it to open the message as a man appears on the screen to say hello, and then Captain Jake asks him what was up. The man, named Davies, explains that there are magical animals in the Portugal forest are ick and weak from their magic being drained and they need help. While their friends stayed to help with the Magic Drive, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, and Connor head into the Gup-TD and flew off to Portugal. Hours laters, Davies was waiting outside the mansion when the Gup-TD arrived and lands on a clear spot just as the Octonauts and their friends rushed out, to greet him and say that they are here to help the magical animals of the Portugal forest as Davies was relieved and he leads the friends into the forest to where he had found the sick magical animals. There were so many and so few that were healthy were trying to help their sick friends up. Sofia tells Davies to not worry, for that they can help the sick magical animals by setting up a Magic Drive here in Portugal. Breathing with relief, Davies thanks the friends and asks if it will work as Peso assures him that it will, since the Magic Drive is also working in Disney Junior Island. While Sofia, Captain Barnacles, and Kwazii helped with the Magic Drive and Peso bandages up the little cuts on the magical animals after they had their magic taken and into the other sick magical animals, Connor was searching for more magical animals that might need help, when suddenly, he felt his sixth sense kicking in when he felt a magical animal in trouble nearby, so he follows it, while following it's magic trail it was leaving behind it. Unfortunately, Connor had lost the trail just when he spots something blue hiding in the bushes and he goes over to see who or what it was as he slowly walks up to it, and clears away the leaves, only much to his dismay, he found nothing. Was Connor just seeing and hearing things again, or did he really see something amazingly bizarre but real? That creature looked kind of familiar, as Connor was sure that he’d seen it in his dreams. Just then, Kwazii called for Connor to come back as he does so. Back in the Gup-TD flying back to Disney Junior Island, Connor was looking out the window, wondering if that thing he was following was the creature in his dreams. That night, Connor was asleep, and he was having another dream about playing his magic flute in the same blue forest, when suddenly, something flew past behind him, and he stopped when he felt that familiar air. He follows the creature, just to find that it was the cloud antelope, Cloudwhisper, from his previous dream as it jumps onto a rock and looks straight at Catboy. Without stopping himself, Catboy slowly got up and walked up to Cloudwhisper. To Catboy's surprise when he climbed up onto the rock, the cloud antelope didn't seem to run away when he approached it and when he placed his hand onto his nuzzle and felt his soft white fur. Catboy couldn't help but see how beautiful it was just when Cloudwhisper started to talk to him telepathically "Hello Connor.", making Catboy gasp as he took his hand away and he asked the creature how he knows him. The creature tells him mystically that he knows who he is and he's been watching him, then he adds to him that he is a cloud antelope. Catboy had heard about the cloud antelope and some though that it was fake, but he was meeting one in his dreams as he wondered what one was doing in his dream. The cloud antelope then interrupts Catboy's thoughts by saying that needs his help as Catboy asked him what and why. Looking up to look into Catboy’s eyes, the cloud antelope explains that a creature is draining all magic from every magical creature to increase it’s powers, as Catboy gasped when he believed that the creature the cloud antelope mentioned might be the one in his previous dream. With a soft smile, Catboy tells Cloudwhisper to not worry and that he and his friends will help him and save the magical animals from the monster as the cloud antelope thanks him before leaving, and Catboy calls for him to wait to ask how he can defeat it as Cloudwhisper explains with a slight smile that only a song of light can defeat it, but Catboy didn’t know what that song of light is, just as Cloudwhisper leaves and everything went bright. As he woke up from his dream, Connor was seen lying in his bed, and eventually got up to clean himself up and get dressed, then went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Just as he arrived, Connor already found some food on the table but no sign of his parents, who must’ve gone to work early, he thought, except for two bottles of pills and a note that read about them seeing the doctor and receiving some pills for their son that will help him with his hallucinations and nightmares. Connor rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat down to eat. Those pills were the last things he’ll need to worry about. While he helped himself to some toast and jam, plus some orange juice to wash down the first pill for hallucinations, Connor thought about what Cloudwhisper the cloud antelope told him in his dreams: only a song of light can defeat it. What was the song of light, and how can Connor use it? Suddenly, the sound of Connor’s iDisney buzzing interrupted his thoughts as he sighs and pulled out to receive a call from Captain Jake, who tells him to come to the Fantasy Forest, quickly! It must sound urgent, Connor thought, as he grabbed his summer backpack and ran off. When he arrived, he found his friends already helping with the Magic Drive while Amaya was checking in her tablet to see if things were working well. Seems like the Magic Drive was working perfectly like before, then as Kwazii looked up to see Connor, his face showed a relieved expression as he was happy to see his friend here, because they can surely use his help right now. However, Kwazii could see from his friend's expression that he was looking rather distracted from something as he (Kwazii) asked him if something's bothering him, and Connor was out of the zone just to see that Kwazii was looking at him with concern. Sighing, Connor admits that something is and that he had this dream about a cloud antelope telling him that some monster is stealing all the magical animals from itself, but he didn't explain why. Later, in the treehouse, the Disney Junior Club we’re trying to make out if the cloud antelope might be an ally or if it is the creature that has been stealing all the magical animals’ magic and making them sick, but Connor does not believe that, because without thinking, he responds that the monster is not Cloudwhisper, but some other monster that looked like a harpy and a banshee mixed together. The magical animals shivered at that monster and some screeched that it needs to be stopped immediately. When Luna asks Connor if there is anything they can do to stop the monster, Connor hesitated as he explains that only a song of light can stop it, much to everyone's confusion. With a shake of his head, Connor admitted that he doesn't know what the song of light is, but he does know who might as he proclaims that he's going back to Portugal to ask Cloudwhisper some questions about this song of light, as he turned to face Kwazii, hoping that he'll agree to make a portal to Portugal. With a sigh, Kwazii supposes that his apprentice can go on his own to find the cloud antelope, as he works on making the portal to the Portugal forest, but before Connor could go through, Greg, Amaya, and Luna step forward and said that they want to come and help too. Connor asks if they’re sure as Greg tells him that if this Cloudwhisper the cloud antelope is real, then they’re sure to come and help it, and get answers about this song of light. Although he hesitated, Connor decides to let his friends come as they all went through the portal together, and found themselves in the Portugal forest. Connor then feels his sixth sense activating, meaning that he’s sense a magical creature nearby, so that magic creature means Cloudwhisper, as he leads his friends to him, although he was feeling woozy when he could sense that they were getting closer to Cloudwhisper. Connor, although feeling a bit unconscious, leads his friends to the left direction, then straight, and two rights to the left, until they stopped to see the most beautiful blue creature in front of them. The Cloud antelope stared at the kids, but his eyes seemed to be only on Connor’s, who walked up to him and slowly says hello to the creature, then he outstretched his hand to let himself touch Cloudwhisper on the muzzle, but suddenly, Cloudwhisper raised his head and moved backwards. Taking a sharp breath, Connor tried again, but this time, with Amaya’s advice, he waited patiently for the cloud antelope to come back a little closer, until eventually, it worked as he was slowly coming closer to Connor. Placing his hand onto the creature’s muzzle, Connor gently rubs it and says hello to it again as he introduces himself and his friends, then adds to Cloudwhisper that he met him in his dream. Powers that Kwazii uses * Healing Power * Magic Portal Characters * Connor/Catboy * Cloudwhisper * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Luna Girl * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Doc * Davies Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Secret of the Unicorn from Avalon: Web of Magic. * The Suite Precure OST song, PRETTY CURE♪MIRACLE HEART ARPEGIO!, is played in the scene of Catboy and his friends defeating the monster. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here '' Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes based on books Category:Avalon: Web of Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Encounter images Category:Episodes with Suite Precure OST music Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Season 36 episodes based on books